


Red Lipstick

by mariawritesstuff



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, but yeah, idk - Freeform, it's - Freeform, it's a bit more than i'm letting on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariawritesstuff/pseuds/mariawritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas the day before Valentine's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 'Red Lipstick' by Trey Songz

Zayn ducked his head down as he was ushered by his bodyguard into the small studio where his fiancée was performing with her bandmates. He could feel the raindrops beating down onto the back of his neck as he jogged the distance from the black SUV to the studio doors. As he approached the door, he pulled his hood over his head so as not to attract the attention of the fans inside.

 

As usual, he was already late so when he slipped inside, they were just about to start their acoustic rendition of _Move_. The guitar had just started playing when Zayn caught Leigh-Anne’s eye as he tried to step further into the cover of darkness. She smirked at him. Zayn grinned in return, but his eyes were drawn down to her lips. They were painted a deep, sensual red that had Zayn wanting to bite down on her plump lower lip until he drew blood the same colour as her lips. When she started singing her solo, Zayn had to bite down on his own lip to control the heat that was forming in his lower abdomen.  The way her lips moved, pouting ever so slightly on some words, ghosting over the phallic-shaped mic, it was causing him to lose all thinking ability, to the point where he almost didn’t notice when the song was over. Almost. Except he did because her tongue flicked out and swiped over her lips, leaving them glistening and even more enticing.

 

It didn’t get easier with the next song, _DNA_. In fact, Zayn’s eyes were fixed on Leigh-Anne’s lips right up until the moment the girls said their goodbyes and thanked the studio audience for having them before making their way offstage. Next thing Zayn knew, he was being ushered backstage through the corridor before he could be spotted by an eagle-eyed fan. When he saw his fiancée, she beamed and ran up to him.

“Hey,” she giggled.

“Hey, you,” Zayn replied with a distracted smile. She pressed her lips to his and Zayn accepted willingly. But then she was being called away by their team and, with a pout, she hurried back to her crew. Just as Zayn was about to turn away, Leigh-Anne turned back to him and mouthed, _see you later, yeah?_ The movement of her red lips momentarily threw Zayn off and it took him a little longer than it should have to understand what she was mouthing. When he finally did, he nodded eagerly and she smirked widely before following the others as they filed out.

 

As he was driven home by the chauffeur, all he could think about was Leigh-Anne’s lipstick. He thought about whether it would taste like the cherries it resembled, he thought about kissing it until it was completely gone, he thought about the way it would stain him when her lips were wrapped around his-

“You’re home,” the chauffeur called as he pulled up in front of Zayn’s North London mansion. He thanked the chauffeur and stepped out, sprinting to the door under the pelting rain. He unlocked the door and sighed in relief as he stepped under the cover of a ceiling (and several floors with a roof at the top). But he was too restless to relax properly to he went to make himself a cup of tea as he waited for Leigh-Anne’s impending arrival. It came sooner rather than later; Zayn heard the door click and Leigh-Anne stepped in, shaking out her umbrella outside before closing it up and turning to face him.

“Hey, sexy,” she purred with a grin as she slipped out of her coat. She still had on that red lipstick and the contrast it made with her caramel skin was driving Zayn insane.

“Jesus, Leigh, you know what it does to me when you put red lipstick on,” Zayn sighed.

“Do I?” Leigh-Anne asked, raising her eyebrows innocently, although her eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Zayn growled, crossing the kitchen and foyer in less than two seconds. He cupped Leigh-Anne’s face and crashed their lips together, kissing her roughly and passionately. She slipped her hands to the back of his neck and kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. Her lips tasted like cherry flavoured candy and Zayn was absolutely eating it up. But then she pulled back and Zayn was only a little embarrassed by the needy whine that escaped from his throat. Leigh-Anne giggled and beamed up at him and Zayn was ready to bet that the love in her dark brown eyes was enough to clear up the skies outside and bring sunshine. And he would willingly have checked to verify that theory but Leigh-Anne’s lips were still so close to his and her lipstick looked completely untouched, taunting him, and that simply wouldn’t do so he brought his lips back down to hers in another hungry kiss. She snickered and murmured,

“Someone’s a little eager!”

“I just want to make you happy.” Zayn shrugged. “You and your pretty red lips.”

Leigh-Anne smirked.

“Which ones?”

And fuck if that wasn’t hot. If Zayn hadn’t been hard before, he definitely was now.

“Either. Both. Anything you want. _Everything_ you want,” Zayn panted in short gasps, as his throbbing erection strained against his jeans. Leigh-Anne’s eyebrows shot up.

“Wow. You do know Valentine’s Day isn’t until tomorrow, right?”

“Well let’s pretend it’s come early.”

Zayn picked Leigh-Anne up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and laughed as he carried her up the stairs, forgetting completely about his tea, before dropping her gingerly on the bed. She hastily kicked off her Timberlands and Zayn pulled his shirt over his head before dropping to his knees and helping her with her skinny jeans. And he yanked so hard that he actually pulled off her pants as well but he wasn’t really complaining about that. She tugged her top over her head and Zayn reached behind her to unclasp her bra, stopping only to kiss her red lips again, biting hard. When he pulled away, the lipstick was still on but her bra wasn’t so he focused his attention there instead. He sucked each breast in turn, taking pleasure in the little moans Leigh-Anne was emitting. But then she pushed him away.

“Lips, you promised,” she gasped breathily. And, yeah, Zayn had said that and he was a man of his word. So, he nodded and she scuttled further up the bed so that he could get good leverage. Then he dived straight in, nestling his head between her smooth thighs and pressing his tongue flat against her entrance. Leigh-Anne moaned loudly and Zayn mentally patted himself on the back. He sucked hard on her clit and pushed two of his fingers deep inside her, loving the way her back arched as she cried out. With his other hand, he pushed her back down. He pulled away and focused on working three fingers in and out of her, curling them when they went inside. She eventually came with a stuttering moan and her eyes fluttered shut. Her red lips, however, remained slightly apart and Zayn took it upon himself to fill the space with his own. He could feel her smile into the kiss before she pulled away and smirked devilishly.

“Your turn.”

Leigh-Anne pushed him over with more force than he expected her to have post-orgasm before expertly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. She palmed him through his boxer briefs before getting rid of those too, allowing his prick to spring up and slap his stomach. Zayn propped himself up on his elbows so that he could watch what she was doing. Leigh-Anne took him gently in her hand and ghosted her lips along his length. Zayn inhaled sharply at the feeling of her soft breaths on his cock. When she reached the head, she smirked her red lips and pressed them tenderly against him.

“Fuck, Leigh-” he growled. But before he could finish his sentence, Leigh-Anne’s red lips descended around his prick and his words were lost to a strangled cry. Initially, she only went about halfway down, her head bobbing quickly. Zayn admired the sight as short, quick breaths escaped him. His prick was going red, but he couldn’t tell if that was from her lipstick or the heat of her mouth. But then Leigh-Anne looked up at him impishly through her dark eyelashes and he could feel her smirk around his cock before her lips went down all the way. Zayn groaned loudly and his elbows gave way, causing his head to fall back onto the pillow. Before he could come, though, he felt Leigh-Anne pull off him with an obscene pop. He raised his head to ask her where she was going but then he saw her lowering herself onto his prick and his head fell back again with an undistinguishable cry.

“Fuck, Leigh!”

“You are, baby, you are!” She gasped.

“Leigh, I can't-”

“Tell me, baby!”

“Fuck! I love you!”

“Yeah? You sure?” Leigh-Anne leaned forward and rolled her hips on top of him.

“Yes! Fuck, Leigh, yes!”

“Tell me I’m your number one!”

“You’re my number one!”

“Louder, Zayn!’

_“You’re my number one!”_

Zayn felt Leigh-Anne clench around him and it drove him over the edge. He came in a blur of white. Leigh-Anne collapsed on top of him, their skins sticky with sweat as they both came down breathlessly from their orgasm highs. Zayn leaned in to kiss Leigh-Anne and noticed, with a triumphant smirk that her lips were no longer red with lipstick, but instead with a natural flush. Leigh-Anne smiled and rolled off him.

“It’s really cold in here,” she commented.

“I’ll keep you warm,” Zayn grinned. He pulled her to him so that they were both on their sides with her back against his torso. He absentmindedly drew patterns on her bruising hip.

“You’re my number one,” he murmured. “No regrets, nothing to lose.”

Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed, but there was a sadness in her eyes.

“We both know that’s not true, Zayn. There’s everything to lose.”

As she entered the bathroom to clean up, Zayn guiltily rolled over and reached under the bed, pulling out a small parcel, wrapped in gift paper and printed with the words,

 

_Happy Valentine’s Day to the most amazing fiancée in the world! Love you, Perrie!_


End file.
